Absztyfikant
by cersei1
Summary: Szatyn opadł bezwładnie na oparcie. Czarne Camaro z piskiem opon ruszyło, a on wciąż dotykał wilgotnego miejsca na szyi.


**Absztyfikant**

Stiles nerwowo przekręcił głowę w stronę otwartego okna. Nie chciał po raz setny sprawdzać, która jest godzina. Czekanie było jedną z najgorszych czynności jakie kiedykolwiek było mu dane wykonywać, a teraz… Mógłby się już pojawić! Czy nie ma empatii na tym zaszczekanym i zasierścionym świecie?

\- Najwidoczniej nie – burknął sam do siebie.

Zaczął przebierać nogami i wystukiwać rytm, ale zastygł po chwili.

Jego ojciec spał sobie smacznie na dole albo udawał i nasłuchiwał czy jego kochany, jedynak nie wpadnie na fantastyczny pomysł samotnego, lub co gorsza nie, wypadu do lasu.

Westchnął rozgoryczony brakiem cierpliwości i sięgnął po komórkę by ustalić jak bardzo spóźniony jest…

Wyświetlacz telefonu zabłysł, a pięć stóp dalej tuż przy ścianie zalśniły czerwone ślepia. Chłopak mógł dostrzec ten błysk tylko przez jedną nikłą nanosekundę, ale to wystarczyło by rozpoznał, iż w jego pokoju znajdował się jakiś alfa. Miał nadzieję, że to _ten_ alfa.

\- Cześć – rzucił.

To było najnudniejsze powitanie jakie mógł zafundować swojemu gościowi. Miał ochotę walnąć głową o ścianę, ale na pewno huk zbudziłby tatę, poza tym, lubił swój pokój, pomieszczenie nie powinno cierpieć przez jego głupotę. Wziął głęboki wdech, usilnie próbując uspokoić swoje tętno oraz oddech. Derek pewnie i tak już wyczuł, że jest zdenerwowany, paskudnie zdenerwowany.

\- Chciałeś mi coś pokazać – przypomniał mu wilkołak, wyjątkowo znudzonym tonem, który sprawił, że Stilinskiemu zadrżały dłonie.

\- Tak właściwie chciałem pogadać – odparł niepewnie.

Hale wydał z siebie warkot.

Stiles spojrzał na niego, przynajmniej zdawało mu się, że na niego patrzy, bo nie był do końca pewien, gdzie wilkołak stoi.

\- No to mów – mruknął rozdrażniony.

Stilinski wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Nie ułatwiasz mi tego – westchnął, próbując odleźć jego oczy w nieprzeniknionej ciemności, bezskutecznie.

Nie potrafił sprecyzować jakiego koloru są tęczówki Dereka w ludzkiej formie. Czasami wydawały się popielate, innym razem były woskowe lub złotawe z dodatkiem jaśminu. To wcale nie było zabawne ani ckliwe, wręcz przeciwnie, irytowało go to dogłębnie. Godzinami ślęczał nad monitorem by odnaleźć tą jedną niespotykaną barwę, odcień. W końcu poddał się. Hale był unikatowy.

Stiles pokręcił nerwowo głową chcąc odgonić natrętne myśli.

\- Lubię cię. Ale…Ale nie w takim sensie jak inni, no wiesz… tak po przyjacielsku. Ja nie... To znaczy, jasne, lubię cię jako kumpla, bo wiele przeszliśmy i tak dalej, szanuję jako alfę, całkiem niezłego biorąc pod uwagę poziom jaki prezentowali inni… W odróżnieniu od nich ja…

\- Meritum – usłyszał dziwnie metaliczny głos Dereka. Znacznie bliżej niż przedtem, więc rozejrzał się niespokojnie, nie posiadał jednak superanckich zmysłów, był ślepy jak kret.

Oddychaj, niedotlenienie na pewno ci nie pomoże, powtarzał w myślach chłopak. Zacisnął pięści oraz powieki, czuł jak krew buzuje mu w uszach.

\- Podobasz mi się.

Stiles czekał. Znowu. Policzył do dwudziestu i otworzył oczy. Nie musiał być wilkołakiem by stwierdzić, że w pokoju jest całkiem sam.

Nie wiedział czego ma się spodziewać. Wrzasku? Wyzwisk? Bliskiego kontaktu ze ścianą? Morderstwa? Odwzajemnienia uczuć? Nie, to ostatnie nie znajdowało się na liście…

\- Gówno prawda – syknął do siebie.

Miłość była priorytetem i właśnie jej pragnął, ponad wszystko, bo ona była wszystkim. Całą niedzielę przesiedział w domu, licząc kropki na suficie i szperając w Internecie. Jednak w poniedziałek chcąc nie chcąc musiał iść do szkoły. Gdy tylko zobaczył Scotta na parkingu był pewien, że to nie będzie jeden z najmilszych dni w jego życiu.

\- Szykowny siniak – rzucił na dzień dobry, komentując całkiem sporą opuchliznę pod lewym okiem.

\- Taa – mruknął Scott, uśmiechając się jak głupek, bo właśnie zobaczył Allison, która posłała mu buziaka.

Stiles odchrząknął, a jago kumpel wrócił do świata żywych.

\- Kiedy to sobie zrobiłeś? Przecież powinno już się dawno…

\- Derek – przerwał mu McCall dosyć posępnie.

Stiliskiemu prawie wypadła szczęka. No jasne, to oczywiste, że rany zadane przez alfę nie goją się tak szybko i _powinien_ o tym od razu pomyśleć, ale przecież…

\- Przecież nic się nie dzieje od dobrych kilkunastu tygodni! Spokój, cisza, sierść na dywanie, zero krwi! Teren i pozycja są wasze, po co Derek miałby… - Chłopak wziął wdech i ten moment wykorzystał Scott by się wtrącić, mógł nie mieć okazji przez następnych parę minut.

\- Nie wiem. Wczoraj zachowywał się jakby go coś opętało… - Wilkołak urwał i niepewnie spojrzał na przyjaciela, który skrzywił się na ten dobór słów. – Sorry, chciałem powiedzieć, że był wkurzony, wkurwiony tak właściwie. A wiesz jak wygląda wkurwiony Derek, prawda?

Stiles pokiwał głową, chociaż było to pytanie retoryczne. Wiedział doskonale.

\- Może coś przeskrobałeś?

\- Nie – zaprzeczył McCall. – Wczoraj mieliśmy spotkanie…

\- Spotkanie? – zapytał zdziwiony.

Scott zmieszał się trochę.

\- Chciałem po ciebie zadzwonić, ale Derek zakazał, pojęcia nie mam dlaczego.

Ja mam, pomyślał Stiles.

\- A inni? Im też się dostało?

Wilkołak pokiwał głową i wskazał palcem na Jacksona, który prócz siniaka pod okiem i spuchniętą wargą miał jeszcze fioletowy nos. Na szczęście Lydia i jej kosmetyczka przybyły na ratunek. Allison chyba wpadła na ten sam pomysł, bo nim Scott się obejrzał był już pudrowany, a jego siniak powoli bladł.

Stilinski zacisnął pieści i zerknął na jeepa. Nie pozwoli by Hale wyżywał się na innych tylko dlatego, że primo był homofobem, secundo był alfą. Lepiej żeby przyłożył mu niż Scottowi. Włożył dłoń do kieszeni, wyciągnął kluczyki i podbiegł do samochodu, ktoś krzyczał, chyba do niego, ale było już za późno. Odpalił silnik i ruszył z piskiem opon.

\- Ty to masz boskie pomysły, stary – mruknął do siebie.

Bo niby co miał zrobić? Kłótnie z Hale'm zawsze kończyły się kiepsko. Nie miał planu ani karty przetargowej. Mógł go tylko poprosić by zapomniał o jego wyznaniu, by miał go gdzieś, by traktował go jak powietrze, by…

Przed oczami mignęło mu czarne Camaro i natychmiast wcisnął hamulec. Ogłuszający pisk zadźwięczał mu w uszach, a do nozdrzy dotarł zapach spalonej gumy. Serce biło mu jak karabin maszynowy, a ręce sztywno trzymał na kierownicy. Powoli zerknął we wsteczne lusterko. Camaro stało kilkadziesiąt jardów za nim, ale Hale wciąż w nim siedział. Odetchnął z ulgą i znów spojrzał w lusterko. Czarne drzwi kierowcy były otwarte.

\- Co to było, do cholery?! – ryknął wilkołak z twarzą tuż przy jego szybie.

Stiles walnął w klakson i krzyknął przerażony, chociaż będąc bardziej precyzyjnym był to raczej skrzekliwy pisk. Stilinski patrzył prosto w…

\- Zboże – westchnął.

\- Co?! – Derek przekręcił głowę i przyglądał się dziko, lecz z dozą troski jak twarz Stilesa raptownie przybrała błogi oraz radosny wyraz.

Syn szeryfa odpiął pasy i szybo otworzył drzwi. Jak urzeczony wpatrywał się w tęczówki wilkołaka, złapał go za kark, delikatnie przekręcając w stronę światła.

Hale zesztywniał, nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać i jak temu zapobiec. Stilinski wydawał się być na haju, do tego wolałby nie rzucań nim o samochód na środku ulicy. Czuł na sobie ciekawskie spojrzenia dobiegające zza firanek. Beacon Hills to mała społeczność, ludzie tutaj potrzebują plotek równie mocno co tlenu. Pewnie szeryf już wie, że jego jedynak stoi w nietypowej pozycji na drodze z Derekiem Hale'm. Ruch uliczny zamarł i dobrze, bo żaden samochód nie byłby w stanie przejechać, wszyscy byli albo w szkole, albo w pracy, ewentualnie podglądali ich przez okna. Albo niedobrze, pomyślał Derek. Gdyby ktoś chciał przejechać musieliby przestawić auta, musieliby się od siebie odsunąć.

Alfa zaciągnął się. Chłopak wciąż cuchnął strachem i frustracją, ale teraz emanował z niego spokój. Jego dłoń spoczywała na karku wilkołaka i nie wydawał się zbytnio przejęty tym faktem.

\- Łany zboża skąpane w słońcu – westchnął Stiles, jakże poetycko określając oczy bruneta.

\- Słucham? – zapytał Derek, tym razem spokojniej.

Stilinski zamrugał parokrotnie i pospiesznie zabrał dłoń.

\- Em…

\- Powtórz to co powiedziałeś – Hale zrobił krok do przodu, a chłopak natychmiast przyległ plecami do samochodu.

\- Twoje oczy – zaczął niepewnie Stiles. – Przypominają mi łany zboża oświetlonego promieniami słońca.

Twarz Dereka złagodniała, rozchylił lekko usta i zmarszczył brwi. Wyglądał jakby szukał czegoś w pamięci, przeglądał kartki powieści, do której nie zaglądał od lat. Nagle jego oczy rozbłysły i rozszerzyły się.

\- Kiedyś – jego głos był cichy i miękki, nienależący do niego. – Moja matka powiedziała, że moje oczy…moje oczy… - zająknął się, tępo wpatrując się w przestrzeń przed sobą. – Określiła je tak samo. Identycznie, co ty. Przypomniałeś mi o tym.

\- Przepraszam – szepnął chłopak, łamiącym się głosem.

\- Nie przepraszaj. To piękne wspomnienie, o którym zapomniałem. Dziękuję.

Wilkołak uśmiechnął się, ukazując rząd perłowo-białych zębów.

Stilinski pokręcił głową.

\- Przepraszam za to co wcześniej powiedziałem – oznajmił powoli.

Hale zacisnął szczęki.

\- Kłamiesz. Słyszę bicie twojego serca.

Ręce Stilesa zaczęły się pocić.

\- Tak, ale mam nadzieję, że przestaniesz karać innych za to co… - zawahał się. – Za to co czuję.

\- Za to co czujesz? – Hale wyglądał na zdziwionego.

\- Nie udawaj głupiego! – krzyknął chłopak. – I nie zmuszaj mnie do przeżywania tego upokorzenia ponownie!

Stilinski był zły na tego nieogarniętego wilka, nie, był wściekły. Wziął głęboki wdech by za chwilę wypuścić ze swoich ust potok słów, zrobił krok do przodu, grożąc palcem pyszałkowatemu alfie i runął jak długi zahaczając o rozwiązane sznurowadło.

Brunet natychmiast pochwycił go w silne ramiona, a nie mogąc powstrzymać nieuniknionego zaśmiał się donośnie i tubalnie. Stiles czerwieniąc się jak na dorodnego pomidora przystało oparł się o jego tors.

\- Tak, teraz jestem pewny, że to ty Stiles. Twoja gracja jest jak wizytówka, której nie musisz nikomu dawać – stwierdził mężczyzna, stawiając chłopka na własnych nogach.

\- Dzięki – burknął i spojrzał prosto w oczy swojemu wybawcy.

Wilkołak westchnął.

\- Masz rację, nie powinienem rozładowywać emocji na reszcie watahy, ale byłem na ciebie wściekły. – Spojrzał ostro na chłopaka. – Wiesz w jakiej sytuacji mnie postawiłeś? Co miałem odpowiedzieć siedemnastolatkowi…

\- Za dwa miesiące kończę osiemnaście lat! – wtrącił się, ale brunet machnął na niego ręką by mu nie przerywał.

\- Siedemnastolatkowi, który przyznał, że jestem według niego atrakcyjny?

Stiles prychnął, czuł się całkiem rozluźniony.

\- Nie tylko atrakcyjny! Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Derek. Bez względu na to co o sobie myślisz zmieniłeś się i to na lepsze! Mieliśmy trudne początki… Wiesz ta groźba, że rozerwiesz mi gardło własnymi zębami. No, nie była zbyt miła – rzucił mu strofujące spojrzenie.

\- Będziesz mi wypominał? – zapytał rozbawiony wilkołak.

Stilinski zawahał się.

\- Przez całą wieczność, jeśli tylko mi na to pozwolisz – szepnął.

Twarz Dereka stężała. Oczy zabłysły na czerwono, a usta zacisnęły w wąską linię.

\- Wiesz jak wyglądają moje związki. Najczęściej ktoś umiera – warknął. – Ginie z mojej ręki – dodał.

Z jednej strony Stiles posmutniał, Derek nie miał szczęścia w doborze partnerek, skutki jego uczuć prowadziły bezpośrednio w objęcia śmierci. Z drugiej strony miał ochotę skakać i robić fikołki, bo przed sekundką pewien alfa wziął pod uwagę związek z _nim._

\- To wszystko były kobiety – oznajmił ze zbyt wielkim rozradowaniem.

Kącik ust Hale'a drgnął. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu klakson. Ktoś chciał przejechać. Brunet natychmiast ruszył w stronę Camaro by zrobić miejsce, a Stiles otępiały i rozczarowany powlókł się do jeepa.

Gdy samochód przejechał Stilinski włączał silnik, chciał ruszyć, ale przerwało mu pukanie w szybę kierowcy. Derek gwałtownie uderzał o nią knykciami wprowadzając w drgania. Stiles szybko ją opuścił. Hale złapał za pas chłopaka i wsunął się do środka, ocierając się o niego ramieniem, zapiął go, ale nie spieszyło mu się z wycofaniem do wcześniejszej pozycji. Odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, a Stilinski modlił się w duchu by przeklęte, wyostrzone zmysły nie wychwyciły, że spodnie siedemnastolatka stały się stanowczo za ciasne. Nigdy nie należał do wierzących, więc gdy Derek uśmiechnął się w ten swój zawadiacko-szatański sposób, modlitwa została przerwana. Usta wilkołaka musnęły wargi chłopaka, nie pogłębiając pocałunku.

\- Dwa miesiące mówisz? – zapytał Hale. Najpierw owiał szyję Stilesa ciepłym oddechem, następnie przejechał po niej ciepłym językiem.

\- Mhm… - odparł Stilinski, wbijając z całych sił palce w fotel.

\- To będą ciężkie dwa miesiące – stwierdził i już go nie było.

Szatyn opadł bezwładnie na oparcie. Czarne Camaro z piskiem opon ruszyło, a on wciąż dotykał wilgotnego miejsca na szyi.

\- Bardzo ciężkie – westchnął i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Bardzo.

*absztyfikant – wielbiciel, kochaś


End file.
